bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tahu/G1
Tahu to impulsywny, lecz altruistyczny Toa Mata Ognia oraz przywódca drużyny Toa, której misją jest obudzenie Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Po kontakcie ze Zenergizowaną Protodermis, przemienił się w Toa Nuva. Jednakże, ostatecznie powrócił do swej pierwotnej formy przez wolę Kanohi Igniki. Biografia Toa Mata Wczesne życie Tahu i reszta jego drużyny zostali stworzeni na Artakhce, a po raz pierwszy obudzili się na Daxii. Tam zostali sobie przedstawieni i odkryli swe przeznaczenie z ust niewidocznej Helryx - bycie strażnikami Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Helryx wysłała ich potem na trening z Hydraxonem. Jedną z lekcji był atak i powalenie przez Tropiciela Energii Spinaxa. Podczas następnych ćwiczeń, Hydraxon wziął ich Kanohi i schował je na całej wyspie. Tahu zastanawiał się nad sposobami odzyskania jego Kanohi Hau z lodowca, dopóki Lewa nie odkrył, że celem tego zadania było zmuszenie ich do współpracy. Tej nocy, Tahu i Kopaka pozwolili schwytać się Zakonowi Mata Nui wewnątrz fortecy, żeby mogli dostać się do środka. Tam spotkali się z Toa Helryx, przywódczynią Zakonu, która zgodziła się opowiedzieć im o ich misji i przyszłości, kiedy dwoje Toa domagali się odpowiedzi. Kończąc swój trening, Toa Mata zostali wysłani do Karda Nui by chronić Av-Matoran, którzy pracowali tam w celu przygotowania przebudzenia Wielkiego Ducha. Sześciu Toa walczyło przeciwko Rahi, które były pod kontrolą dziwnych kolców energii, oraz Avohkah, inteligentnego Rahi-błyskawicy. Po kilku tygodniach walki z Avohkah i Rahi, pokonali je, a Av-Matoranie zakończyli swą żmudną pracę. Tahu i Kopaka poprowadzili resztę do Codrexu, dziwnego, kulistego budynku, przyłączonego do jednego ze stalaktytów. Właz uwięził ich wewnątrz po wejściu, a dwoje Toa wyjaśnili to, czego się dowiedzieli od Helryx. Jeśli by wyszli, nowo-powstałe Burze Energii na Karda Nui zniszczyłyby ich. Tahu i Kopaka powiedzieli wtedy swym towarzyszom, że muszą zamieszkać w Kanistrach Toa, przez brak systemów podtrzymywania życia w Codrexie, i spać do czasu aż Mata Nui nie będzie ich potrzebował. Toa weszli do wnętrza kanistrów i pozostali w uśpieniu przez tysiące lat. Ich kanistry miały zostać wystrzelone w niebo poza Wszechświat Matoran, co miało nastąpić po Wielkim Kataklizmie i wylądować na Mata Nui. Misją Toa było przebycie przez Kini-Nui, zejście do Metru Nui i przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha. Jednakże, przez usterkę w kanistrach, te wylądowały w morzu dookoła wyspy. Przez tysiąc lat kanistry dryfowały, dopóki Takua nie zebrał Kamieni Toa na Mata Nui, co wysłało sygnał, który przyzwał kanistry na wybrzeże wyspy. Mata Nui Poszukiwania Masek Kanister Toa Tahu pojawił się na plaży nieopodal Ta-Wahi. Gdy Tahu wyszedł, zauważył, że niektóre z jego mechanicznych elementów oddzieliły się. Połączył części i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta kim jest i co tutaj robi. Ukazując swą frustrację przez niemożność przypomnienia czegokolwiek, ostatecznie przypomniał sobie swoje imię, a także na powrót odkrył swe moce ognia. Przechodził przez Ta-Wahi, pojawiając się ostatecznie w Spalonym Lesie. Tam, został zaatakowany przez czterech Matoran, na czele których stał Kapitan Gwardii Ta-Koro, Jaller. Schwytali Tahu w drewnianą pułapkę na Rahi, ale ten z łatwością spalił pułapkę swym mieczem. Matoranie byli o krok od zaatakowania go, ale wtem pojawił się Vakama, Turaga Ta-Koro i powiedział żołnierzom, że Tahu jest Toa i ich obrońcą. Matoranie i Turaga zabrali Tahu do Ta-Koro, gdzie Vakama opowiedział mu o Makuta Teridaxie. Teridax przebywał na Mata Nui przez tysiąc lat, męcząc Matoran. Poinformował Tahu, że jedynym sposobem na zmierzenie się z Teridaxem bezpośrednio jest zebranie sześciu Wielkich Masek Kanohi skrytych po całej wyspie. Toa Tahu zaczął więc swą podróż, by je odnaleźć. Wkrótce potem, Tahu spotkał pięciu innych Toa, Kopakę, Gali, Lewę, Pohatu i Onuę. Wszyscy podzielili się opowieściami o tym, jak przybyli na Mata Nui, poza chłodnym Kopaką. Po tym zaczęli omawiać, jak znaleźć Maski Kanohi. Tahu, Gali, Pohatu i Onua zgodzili się, że najlepiej będzie szukać w parach, podczas gdy Kopaka i Lewa chcieli pracować sami. W czasie coraz to gorliwszych kłótni, nastąpiła burza spowodowana przez Teridaxa. Po zastraszeniu ze strony Makuta, Toa zdecydowali udać się w różne kierunki, co zdenerwowało Tahu. thumb|right|200px|Tahu w Ta-Wahi W złym humorze, Tahu prawie spopielił Jallera, który go szukał. Jaller opowiedział mu o lokalizacji Kanohi Akaku, która powinna znajdować się w najgłębszych jaskiniach Onu-Wahi. Tahu przeszukał całe Onu-Wahi, ostatecznie docierając do miejsca z głębokim dołem w centrum i długim mostem ciągnącym się przez niego do półki, gdzie spoczywała maska. Tahu zaczął przechodzić przez most, gdy tuziny skorpionów Kofo-Jaga zaatakowały go, przyczepiając się do jego ciała. Ponieważ moc żywiołów czyniła stwory silniejszymi, Tahu zaczął szarpać się na wąskim moście. Małe Rahi nie były w stanie utrzymać się na jego ciele i spadły w przepaść. Tahu wskoczył z powrotem na most, lecz jedna Kofo-Jaga wciąż trzymała się jego ciała. Pozbywając się zwierzęcia, zauważył Zakażoną Kanohi na ciele Rahi. Tahu zdjął małą maskę, a Kofo-Jaga, wolna od Teridaxa, uciekła. Odkrycie to trzymało się jego umysłu jak skorpiony kiedy odzyskiwał Akaku. Onua, stwierdzając, że Toa muszą się zjednoczyć, zwołał spotkanie przed Wulkanem Mangai, choć Toa byli co do tego niechętni. Spotkanie zostało raz jeszcze przerwane przez Teridaxa, który spowodował wypływ lawy, kierując ją na nich. Onua połączył swe moce z mocami Kakamy zdobytej przez Lewę i wykopał dół, by zapełnić go lawą. Teridax wtem wysłał na czterech innych Toa Rahi. Jednakże, połączona moc Lodu Kopaki i Kamieni Pohatu pokonała bestie. Teridax nakierował na Tahu masę piasku, lecz Tahu przy użyciu swych umiejętności zmienił piach w szkło. Nagle pojawiła się Nui-Rama i uniosła Tahu, zwinnie upuszczając go po tym by spadł. Ten użył swego ciepła by spowolnić upadek, a Onua złapał go, radząc mu udać się na poszukiwania Maski Lewitacji. Toa szybko pozbyli się reszty Rahi i zgodzili na współpracę. Planując zebrać pozostałe Kanohi, sześciu Toa udało się na linie brzegową na południe Po-Wahi, by odzyskać Maskę Lewitacji z głębin morza. Gdy Gali, Onua i Kopaka udali się pod wodę by zdobyć maskę, Tahu pozostał jako straż na powierzchni, wraz z Pohatu i Lewą. Po tym, grupa podzieliła się na dwie drużyny, by znaleźć resztę Kanohi. Tahu, Gali i Onua udali się do Le-Wahi, aby zdjąć Kakamę ze szczytu wysokiego drzewa. Tahu szybko stał się niecierpliwy i chciał spalić całe drzewo, by szybko wejść w posiadanie maski. To zdenerwowało Gali, która przejmowała się obrażeniami roślin i fauny, które mógłby im zadać. Tahu podczas swej podróży zdobył też Kamień Makoki. ]] Jako drużyna, Toa zdobyli ostatnią maskę mocy, Maskę Oddychania pod Wodą. Gali wspomniała o tym, że Nokama rzekła jej, że po odnalezieniu Masek Mocy, będą musieli znaleźć złotą Kanohi. To przypomniało Kopace o wizji, której doświadczył przed dołączeniem do reszty Toa, o Kini-Nui, świątyni w centrum Mata Nui. Toa udali się do niej w nowym celu, gdzie znaleźli ich własne statuy naturalnej wielkości, wyrzeźbione w ścianie świątyni. Gdy tylko włożyli wszystkie swe maski do twarzy rzeźb, zastąpiły je złote maski. Toa zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że ich następnym zadaniem jest zmierzenie się z samym Teridaxem. Jednakże, jeśli Rahi zaatakowałyby świątynię, Toa zostaliby uwięzieni pod ziemią. Wtem zostali przywitani przez Kompanię Kronikarza, małą grupkę Matoran składającą się z Kapury, Tamaru, Kopeke, Taipu, Hafu, Macku i Takuy. Matoranie zgodzili się chronić świątyni, gdy Toa zejdą w dół. Gali stworzyła mentalną więź między sobą a Takuą, dzięki czemu będzie w stanie zobaczyć to co oni, gdy już zejdą do Mangaii. Toa połączyli Kamienie Makoki, by otworzyć wejście i udali się do nowo-otwartej Mangaii. Tahu i inni udali się w dół przez ciemne tunele Mangaii, ostatecznie dochodząc do ogromnych żelaznych wrót. Już chcieli wejść do środka, gdy zostali zaatakowani przez olbrzymie krabopodobne kreatury nazywane Manasami. Toa próbowali walczyć z Rahi, ale nie byli w stanie ich pokonać nawet poprzez współpracę. Kopaka i Gali poinformowali resztę drużyny o wizjach, które mieli, wizję o zjednoczeniu i staniu się dwoma Toa Kaita. Toa spróbowali to uczynić, po czym Tahu, Pohatu i Onua połączyli się w Akamai, gdy Lewa, Gali i Kopaka stworzyli Wairuhę. Mimo tego, ich moc nie była wystarczająca, by pokonać kraby. Przez przypadek, Manas wepchnął Wairuhę w jedną z pomniejszych miejsc wewnątrz Mangaii. Akamai dostrzegł, że pobliski Manas opadł z ekstremalnego mrozu. Dwoje Toa Kaita odkryli, że małe wieże tak naprawdę utrzymywały ciepło dla Manasów. Zniszczyli więc wszystkie wieże i pokonali Manasy, które były zbyt słabe, by oprzeć się Kaita. Zamrozili kraby, po czym pozbyli się ich masek. Po tym przeszli przez wrota, które same się otworzyły. Wewnątrz, Toa Kaita zostali rozproszeni przez obecność Teridaxa. w kierunku Teridaxa]] Gdy Toa weszli w głąb pustego pokoju, usłyszeli głos w swoich głowach. Rozpoznali w nim Teridaxa, po czym przygotowali się do walki. Z cieni pojawiło się sześciu Toa Cienia, złych klonów Toa Mata. Toa Cienia zaatakowali Toa Mata, i grupa rozdzieliła się do osobnych walk. Jednakże, ponieważ Toa Cienia byli odbiciem oryginałów, Toa Mata nie byli w stanie pokonać ich w pojedynkę. Wkrótce, Toa zrozumieli, że ich przeciwnicy byli zaledwie elementem ich samych, zaabsorbowali ich z powrotem do wnętrza swych ciał. Gdy wszyscy Toa Cienia zostali zniszczeni, Toa Mata wstąpili do następnego pokoju. Tam zostali przywitani przez Makutę Teridaxa, który przyjął postać zakażonego Matoranina, szokując Toa swym wyglądem. Makuta wtem przemienił się w wirującą masę części, atakując Toa ciemnymi wiciami. Pomimo przytłoczenia z powodu zaskoczenia, Toa połączyli swe moce i pokonali Teridaxa, zmuszając go do odwrotu. Każdy z Toa został nagle osobno złapany w sześć filarów światła i wyniesiony z powrotem na powierzchnię, do Kini-Nui. Inwazja Bohroków Po wyjściu z Kini-Nui, Toa Mata spotkali się z Ta-Matoraninem Kapurą, który, w stanie szoku, powtarzał tylko jedno słowo: Bohrok. Toa Mata szybko wrócili do Ta-Koro przy użyciu swoich Kanohi Kakama, by zbadać nowe zagrożenie. Kiedy przybyli, odkryli roje Pahraków i Kohraków rozrywających ziemię poza mostem lawy. Toa próbowali przepędzić roje, ale nie byli w stanie powstrzymać Bohroków, które cały czas wracały do swego niszczycielskiego zadania. Gali i Lewa połączyli swe moce, by stworzyć ogromną burzę, która uderzyła roje Bohroków i zmusiła do ucieczki. Tahu odkrył Krana wewnątrz Bohroków. Pojawił się Turaga Vakama i opowiedział Toa legendy Bohroków oraz o Krana i Bohrok Va. Wytłumaczył też, że Toa potrzebują ośmiu Krana z sześciu różnych ras, by sukcesywnie powstrzymać Inwazję Bohroków. Podczas narastających konfliktów z Bohrokami, Tahu był na krótko kontrolowany przez Krana, jednak udało mu się odzyskać maskę zanim został zasymilowany do roju. Tydzień po początkowym powstaniu Bohroków, Tahu wygłaszał motywującą przemowę do Ta-Matoran, kiedy pojawił się Toa Kopaka. Kopaka ujawnił, że Krana tak naprawdę były żywymi organizmami, oraz że znalazł Bohrok Va w ich kryjówce, masywnym tunelu rozpościerającym się daleko poza powierzchnię wyspy. Kopaka zabrał go tam, by zobaczył to na własne oczy, a Tahu chciał natychmiastowo zejść w dół. Powstrzymał go jednak Toa Lodu i nakazał czekać na innych. Gdy Tahu odkrył później, że Lewa padł ofiarą wpływu Krana, miał problemy z zaufaniem mu, wierząc, że Krana może wciąż oddziaływać na umysł Lewy. Po pokonaniu grupy Kohraków na pogórzu Mangai, Tahu i Kopaka spotkali się z resztą Toa. Zebrawszy wszystkie Krana, przygotowali się do wejścia do masywnej groty, która w rzeczywistości była gniazdem Bohroków, gotowi by zakończyć inwazję roju na Mata Nui. thumb|right|210px|Toa Mata w jaskini Bohroków Sześciu Toa szło przez ul Bohroków, a Onua zauważył, że ściany nie mogły być wyrzeźbione przez Matoran, bowiem były zbyt gładkie, zbyt idealne na ich narzędzia. Przeszli później przez ogromny rój wszystkich ras Bohroków udających się na powierzchnię w celu zakończenia misji oczyszczenia wyspy. Ostatecznie szóstka dotarła do kamiennego przejścia w podłodze. Tahu zgłosił się do sprawdzenia dziury, a gdy przeszedł przez przejście, drzwi zamknęły się. Pozostali Toa Mata nie mogli przez nie przejść, dopóki Lewa nie dostrzegł, iż drzwi były jedynie iluzją, co pozwoliło im ruszyć tą samą drogą co ich pobratymca. Tahu, uwięziony w Gnieździe Bohroków, na którym wylądował, zaczął podgrzewać powietrze dookoła siebie. Ciśnienie wysadziło ścianę i pozwoliło mu dołączyć do reszty. Spadając z walącej się podłogi, Toa odkryli, że znajdują się w okrągłej komnacie z otworami na podłożu. Toa włożyli w nie swoje Krana i sześć wrót otworzyło się. Każdy Toa wszedł do jednego, gdzie znalazł masywny pancerz, Exo-Toa. Przywdziali je i wkrótce znaleźli Bahrag, królowe roju, Cahdok i Gahdok. Próbując wypędzić Bahrag na otwarte pole, Toa nakierowali je na siebie, i niechcący wzmocnili ich moce. Nie będąc w stanie walczyć w kostiumach Exo-Toa, które wysysały moce żywiołów, Toa pozbyli się ich i połączyli swe energie żywiołów, więżąc Bahrag w solidnej klatce Protodermis. Wtem, ziemia pod nimi zaczęła się trząść, i sześciu Toa spadło wprost do ogromnej komnaty pełnej Zenergizowanego Protodermis, który przemienił ich, dał im nowe maski, bronie, pancerz i moce. Toa Nuva Atak Bohrok-Kal Po zakończonej transformacji, Toa dostrzegli, że Bahrag zniknęły, a jaskinia zaczyna się zawalać. Tahu ochronił drużynę używając swojej Hau Nuva, która teraz mogła chronić więcej niż jedną osobę, po czym połączyli moce Miru Nuva i Kakama Nuva by udać się w górę. Po wydostaniu się z uścisku śmierci, Tahu przechrzcił drużynę na Toa Nuva, z powodu ich nowych form i mocy. Toa jednogłośnie zdecydowali przeprogramować Bohroki by naprawiły szkody w Koro. Krótko po powrocie Toa do swoich wiosek, w Suva Toa pojawiły się dziwne symbole. Od razu po włożeniu przez Tahu symbolu do otworu w kaplicy Vakama poinformował Toa Ognia, że teraz są nowe Kanohi Nuva do znalezienia po całej wyspie, po czym ostrożnie podarował mu Kanohi Vahi, ostrzegając, by użył jej tylko w ostateczności. Toa Nuva spotkali się w Le-Wahi by porozmawiać o ich nowej sytuacji i podzielić się wieściami z wiosek, lecz spotkanie szybko przerodziło się w bitwę na drwiny, w której każdy Toa wpajał innym, że jest ponad nimi. Ostatecznie, Gali złamała napięcie pomiędzy Tahu i Kopaką, i walka skończyła się. Toa, teraz pewni, że są wystarczająco potężni by radzić sobie w pojedynkę, zdecydowali się rozdzielić, ku irytacji Gali. Tahu wrócił do Ta-Koro, by napotkać Gwardię, która próbowała go przepędzić. Zatrzymał ich jednak Vakama, oznajmiając, że mieszkańcy nie przyzwyczaili się jeszcze do nowego wyglądu Toa. Gdy wszedł do wioski, Matoranie byli w środku świętowania symboli Nuva. Jednakże, kreatura władająca mocą Elektryczności zaatakowała Suva, otaczając straże polem intensywnego prądu. Gdy monstrum zabrało symbol Tahu i opuściło wioskę, moc żywiołu Toa Ognia zaczęła natychmiastowo go opuszczać. thumb|right|150px|Tahu, Takua i Jaller na poszukiwaniu Bohrok-Kal Vakama odkrył, że tymi kreatura była Bohrok-Kal, jednym z sześciu elitarnych Bohroków. Po tym zasugerował, by Toa zjednoczyli się w walce z nimi, ale Tahu odmówił i przyrzekł, że odzyska swój symbol Nuva za wszelką cenę. Takua i Jallera dołączyli do niego i ostatecznie napotkali pozostałych Toa Nuva, których symbole również zostały skradzione, po czym urządzili spotkanie. Po odkryciu, że złodzieje widziani byli w Po-Wahi, drużyna udała się tam ścieżką wschodniego pogórza Góry Ihu. Pojawiając się na pustyni, Nuva szybko zmierzyli się z sześcioma złodziejami, którzy zażądali lokalizacji Bahrag, po czym zaatakowali Toa Nuva. Bohaterowie utrzymali się przez pewien czas, między innymi dzięki Tahu, który chronił ich przy użyciu swej Hau Nuva, lecz ostatecznie stracili przytomność przez niszczący ostatni atak. Budząc się, Toa zauważyli, że Bohrok-Kal zniknęły, i zdecydowali, że powstrzymają ich za wszelką cenę, a zdobycie Kanohi Nuva mogłoby w tym pomóc. Tahu wysłał Gali, Onuę i Pohatu do gniazda Bohroków by sprawdzili sytuację, gdy on, Kopaka i Lewa spróbują spowolnić Kal. Trochę później, Tahu udał się do Le-Wahi za radą Turagi Vakamy, szukając dwóch Kanohi Nuva, o których lokalizacji dowiedział się od Turagi. Tahu na próżno próbował ugasić mały ogień, gdy pojawił się Lewa i zgodził się być jego przewodnikiem po dżungli. Jednakże, gdy para zbliżyła się do miejsca położenia masek, znaleźli bagienny gaj zniszczony przez moce Nuhvok-Kal. Odkrywając, że Bohroki również chcą zdobyć Kanohi, zdecydowali się ustawić pułapkę na Kal. Zebrali Le-Matoran i ustawili ich dookoła obszaru, uzbrojonych w dyski, kamienie i gałęzie. Tahu zwabił Nuhvok-Kal do miejsca, kołysząc się na winoroślach, ku późniejszemu zachwytowi Lewy. Gdy Bohrok-Kal pojawił się na polanie, Matoranie wypuścili swoje pociski, i tak jak chcieli Toa, to było za dużo dla Kal by użyć swoich mocy na wszystkich pociskach. Lewa skoczył by złapać Krana-Kal Bohroka, lecz został odrzucony przez jego moc. Po tym jak Tahu ocalił Toa Powietrza, Nuhvok-Kal uciekł, pozbawiony większości mocy. Gdy Bohrok zniknął, Tahu i Lewa kontynuowali poszukiwania Kanohi Nuva. Gali wezwała później Tahu, wraz z Kopaką, do Kini-Nui i powiedziała im, że trzy Kanohi Nuva znajdują się w regionie znanym jako Miejsce Cieni, oraz że będą musieli pracować razem by je zdobyć. Gdy wędrowali do tego miejsca, napotkali wpierw deszcz skał, zrzucony z klifu przez błyskawicę, a później ścianę złudnego ognia. Po obozowaniu podczas nocy, trio ruszyło dalej, a w drodze napotkali rzeźby przedstawiające sześciu Toa walczących z dziwnym stworem. Jednakże, gdy chcieli wziąć maski, ziemia pod nimi zawaliła się i wrzuciła Tahu, Gali i Kopakę do podziemnej jaskini, gdzie zauważyli uwięzionych Onuę, Lewę, Pohatu i Vakamę. Gdy dziura, którą tutaj wpadli, została zamknięa, grupa została zmuszona ruszyć przez jaskinię i walczyć z bestią, którą Vakama wydawał się poznawać. Odkrywając, że jest to dziwaczna hybryda wielu gatunków Rahi, Nuva walczyli wpierw pojedynczo a później razem, lecz wszystkie ich próby zawiodły w pokonaniu potwora. Vakama, używając swej Szlachetnej Huny by stać się niewidzialnym, drażnił Rahi jej przeszłym pokonaniem, lecz nagle Teridax pojawił się w formie pary oczu w komnacie, informując grupę, że muszą pokonać Rahi by wyjść z groty, albo Mata Nui będzie należeć do niego. Vakama jednak nakazał Toa odejść, po czym oszukał bestię i ta wbiła swe rogi w kamienną ścianę. Grupa wyszła z tuneli innym wyjściem, z maskami Kanohi ściśniętymi w dłoniach. Tahu powrócił do polowania na Bohrok-Kal i napotkał Pahrak-Kal gdzieś w Ta-Wahi. Walczyli krótko, bowiem Tahu był już krok od porażki, lecz pojawił się Jaller i Gwardia Ta-Koro. Tahu chciał zaatakować Bohrok-Kal, mimo, iż wiedział, że prawdopodobnie zginie, lecz Jaller powstrzymał go przed tym. Pahrak-Kal zaczął drażnić Tahu, ale gdy to robił, Jaller skoczył na kreaturę i wyciągnął jej Krana-Kal, wyłączając Bohroka. Jednakże, pojawił się nagle Gahlok Va i włożył nowe Krana do Kal, reaktywując go. Toa i Matoranie rozproszyli się szybko zanim stwór mógł zaatakować ponownie. Tahu zebrał rój posłusznych Tahnoków i wyzwał Nuhvok-Kala na równinach Onu-Wahi, ale został pokonany gdy Bohrok-Kal użył swych Tarcz Grawitacyjnych by unieś rój i powalić Toa, czyniąc go niemożliwym do ruchu gdy Bohrok opuszczał pole walki. Wkrótce spotkał się z Pohatu i Onuą, którzy zabrali go do Gali, Lewy i Kopaki w Le-Wahi, gdzie padli ofiarą Bohrok-Kal Kaita. Pohatu i Onuwa, w międzyczasie, dowiedzieli się od schwytanej Krana, że Bohrok-Kal znają już pozycję Bahrag. Wracając do gniazda Bohroków, Toa zauważyli, że głazy blokujące niegdyś wejście zostały stopione. Wchodząc do środka, znaleźli dziurę w podłodze komnaty, zupełnie jak wtedy kiedy walczyli z Bahrag po raz pierwszy, a gdy Lewa zszedł na dół by sprawdzić sytuację, został zaskoczony faktem, że Exo-Toa działały automatycznie, lecz szybko padały pod potęgą Kal. Nuva zeszli głębiej do groty i zobaczyli Bohrok-Kal, właśnie wkładające Symbole Nuva do święcącej kostki. Odkrywając, że symbole były kluczem do więzienia Bahrag, Tahu zdecydował się wezwać moc Vahi by zatrzymać Bohrok. Udało mu się praktycznie w pełni zablokować ruchy Kal, ale inni Toa nie byli w stanie odzyskać symboli, przez pole siłowe otaczające stwory. Gali jednak wpadła na pomysł i powiedziała Tahu, aby zaprzestał używania Vahi, i reszcie Toa by skupili moc swojej woli i dosięgnęli nią Symboli Nuva. Plan zadziałał i symbole napełniały energią Kal, dopóki te nie zostały pochłonięte przez własną potęgę. Odzyskując symbole, Toa czuli jak odzyskują swe moce, po czym wrócili na powierzchnię, triumfując. Poszukiwania Siódmego Toa Tahua uratował później Takuę z fali lawy w Wulkanie Mangai i był zaskoczonym, gdy odkrył, że on i Jaller przez przypadek znaleźli dziwną nową maskę. Krótko po tym, Gali, Pohatu i Tahu świętowali nowy czas pokoju przez oglądanie pierwszego Mistrzostwa Kohlii na Mata Nui. Po skończeniu meczu, wszyscy dostrzegli maskę; została zidentyfikowana jako Maska Światłą, która przepowiadała przybycie Siódmego Toa. Teridax raz jeszcze wrócił, chcąc zniszczyć Maskę i powstrzymać nadejście Toa Światła. W tym celu uwolnił trzech ze swoich "synów", Rahkshi, istoty stworzonej z jego esencji. Rahkshi szybko udały się do Ta-Koro, ale Gali udało się dostać tam jako pierwsza i ostrzec lud wioski przed Rahkshi, po czym rozegrała się wielka bitwa. Toa zostali zmuszeni do wycofania się gdy Rahkshi zaczęły niszczyć Ta-Koro, zagrażając Matoranom. Gdy odchodzili, Lerahk zatruł maskę Tahu, która zaczęła popadać w korupcję. Ta-Koro utonęło po tym w lawie, a Tahu zaczął zachowywać się irracjonalnie. [[Plik:MoL_Tahu_Nuva.png|thumb|left|200px|Tahu w Masce Światła]] Troje innych Rakhshi zaatakowało Onu-Koro gdzie akurat przebywał Takua podczas poszukiwań Siódmego Toa, lecz zostały przepędzone. Będąc uderzonym przez Buławę Gniewu Kurahka Tahu odwrócił się przeciwko swym towarzyszom, atakując swych braci i siostrę. Kopaka zamroził Tahu, pozwalając sobie, Lewie i Gali użyć mocy by go uleczyć. Sześciu Toa zmierzyło się z sześcioma Rahkshi w Kini-Nui, gdzie Takua odkrył swoje przeznaczenie i stał się Takanuvą, Toa Światła. Tahu i inni oglądali jak pokonuje Rakhshi i w ciszy kładzie swego zabitego w bitwie przyjaciela Jallera do spoczynku. Po tym sam schodzi do głębin Kini-Nui by pokonać Teridaxa. Po starciu ukazane zostało przed nimi Metru Nui, a Toa Nuva zażądali od Vakamy wyjaśnień i ujawnienia sekretów. Zgodził się i opowiedział Tahu oraz reszcie jego opowieść. Tahu był jedynym, któremu Turaga opowiedział o najmroczniejszej opowieści, tej o Toa Hordika, lecz ten zdecydował powiedzieć o niej innym Nuva, mimo iż rzucało to mroczne światło na Vakamę. Voya Nui Po ich przybyciu na Metru Nui, Tahu Nuva i inni Toa Nuva zostali poinformowani przez Turagę Dume, że Mata Nui umiera. Szybko udali się na Voya Nui w kanistrach by znaleźć Kanohi Ignikę, Maskę Życia, jedyną rzecz, która mogła ocalić Mata Nui. Po przybyciu na lą, Toa zmierzyli się z Piraka. Tahu walczył z Zaktanem, lecz gdy tylko jego zbroja została podziurawiona, Zaktan wysłał miliony Protoditów do jego ciała, atakując jego wnętrzności. Został później zaciągnięty do wulkanu Góry Valmai wraz z pozostałymi pokonanymi Toa Nuva. Gdy zostali przetransportowani, Góra Valmai nagle wybuchła. Tahu i Toa Nuva udało się uciec, a po mało znacznej walce z Ruchem Oporu Voya Nui, zostali sprzymierzeńcami. Drużyna wdarła się później do Twierdzy Piraka, odzyskując swoje maski i bronie, po czym stanęli do walki z Brutaką, niegdysiejszym Strażnikiem Matoran Voya Nui. Brutaka okazał się być zbyt potężny, pokonując Toa Nuva i Ruch Oporu jednym ciosem. Tahu, Toa Nuva i Ruch Oporu zostali uwięzieni w twierdzy. Gdy ruch oporu pozostał w areszcie Reidaka, Toa zostali uwięzieni z Brutaką. Brutaka uwięził później Toa Nuva w pomieszczeniu z szybem, który wysysał z nich energię. Ruch Oporu uwolnił ich jednak spod efektu Antidermis i z ich łańcuchów. Toa Nuva udali się na wybrzeże Voya Nui wraz z Axonnem, Ruchem Oporu, Botarem i nieprzytomnym Brutaką by spotkać się z Toa Inika. Tahu Nuva rozmawiał z Botarem, a później poinformował Inika, że muszą udać się do Mahri Nui i odzyskać Ignikę z rąk Barraki. Powiedział też, że Toa Nuva wracają do Metru Nui wraz z przybyciem Inika. Axonn podszedł do Tahu Nuva, zauważając jak bardzo nakłamał Inika. Tahu rzekł, że Inika nie powinni być wplątani w nową misję Toa Nuva: przygotowanie świata na przebudzenie Mata Nui. Przygotowania na przebudzenie Mata Nui Tahu udał się wraz z resztą Toa Nuva by wypełnić Zwój Przygotowań. Ich pierwszym zadaniem było obudzenie Bahrag i rozpoczęcie oczyszczania Mata Nui. Tahu nie mógł zmusić się do wykonania rozkazu dotyczącego Bahraga, lecz Onua pomógł mu w tym. Następnym zadaniem było odzyskanie Włóczni Artakhi; mimo iż pierwotnie trzymana w Archiwach, została jednak skradziona przez Mrocznych Łowców. Tahu i inni Toa Nuva udali się na Odinę, gdzie pomówili z The Shadowed One. Cień zgodził się przekazać im informację, jeśli zabiją Roodakę, która była podwójnym agentem zaróno dla Bractwa, jak i dla Łowców. Tahu zgodził się, ale później odkrył przed Gali, że miał inne plany, o czym wysłał Lewę na Metru Nui by przyzwał Rahaga. On i inni Toa udali się na Xię, gdzie znaleźli Roodakę. Zmusili ją po tym by zmieniła Rahaga z powrotem w Toa Hagah, lecz nie udało im się odzyskać Włóczni, bowiem została zabrana przez Makutę Icaraxa. Później, Tahu i jego drużyna udali się do królestwa Karzahni, gdzie stoczyli walkę z Icaraxem i przegrali. Po tym jak królestwo zostało zniszczone przez Nova Blast Gali, Tahu został ożywiony i wraz z Kopaką wyruszył do łańcucha wysp na południu Wszechświata Matoran, gdzie musieli powstrzymać kilka aktywnych wulkanów. W nieokreślonym późniejszym czasie został przyzwany na Daxię przez Botara by pomóc w odbudowie wszechświata przy użyciu Włóczni Artakhi. Po byciu świadkiem odbudowy, Toa czekał w komnacie, gdzie został przywitany przez Matoran z Artakhi. On i inni Toa Nuva zostali później przeteleportowani do krainy Artakhi, gdzie otrzymali Zbroje Adaptacyjne zbudowane przez samego Artakhę. Po przywdzianiu zbroi Artakha teleportował Toa Nuva na Karda Nui. Karda Nui Po dotarciu na Karda Nui, Toa Nuva podzielili się na dwie drużyny: Lewa, Pohatu i Kopaka utworzyli pierwszą, a Gali, Onua i Tahu drugą. thumb|Tahu lecący przez bagna Tahu poprowadził swoją drużynę na Bagno Sekretów w celu odzyskania Kanohi Igniki. Tam, zadecydowali, że podzielą się, by zwiększyć przeszukiwany teren, lecz przypomnieli i nakazali sobie, że jeśli zauważą cokolwiek bądź coś złego zacznie się dziać, wystrzelą promień swego żywiołu ku niebu. Gdy troje Toa udało się w różnych kierunkach, Tahu szybko napotkał Codrex. Jednakże, nie posiadał żadnych wspomnień dotyczących tożsamości tego obiektu, oraz tego jak funkcjonuje. Gdy zbliżył się do Codrexu, został odrzucony przez pole energetyczne i uderzył ledwo przytomny w jezioro błota. Wkrótce pojawił się Krika i zaczął żywić jego energią. Podczas uczty, Krika wyjawił Tahu, dlaczego Bractwo tak bardzo nienawidzi Toa. Gdy Tahu zaczął tracić coraz to więcej energii, wystrzelił kulę ognia w powietrze, dając znak innym Toa. Tahu przesłał ciepło przez błoto dookoła niego, podgrzewając je do gorąca, przez co Krika stał się nietykalny i uciekł. Zjednoczył się po tym z Gali i Onuą, którzy również stawili czoła dwóm innym Makuta Mistika, Gorast i Bitilowi, i ruszyli swymi śladami do Codrexu. Zanim pojawili się Makuta, Toa zostali odciągnięci przez Av-Matoranina do pobliskiej jaskini. Wewnątrz groty, Toa zauważyli jak kilku innych Av-Matoran zmieniło się w Bohroki. Av-Matoranin wyjaśnił zaskoczonym, że gdy czas ich życia dobiegnie życia, zmieniają się w Bohroki i zostają przeniesieni do Gniazda Bohroków pod Mata Nui. Av-Matoranin podarował wtem Kamienny Klucz Toa, po czym sam uległ transformacji. Po doświadczeniu przemiany, Tahu został zasmucony faktem, że nie zapytał Matoranina o imię, i że zaistniało tyle poświęceń dla jednego życia. Wychodząc z jaskini, Toa ostrożnie przechodzili przez bagna. Wtem dostrzegli wielkie ślady Makuta, które miały służyć jako droga do pułapki. Rozumiejąc ten fakt, Tahu zaproponował, by użyli ekskluzywnej dla Nuva sztuczki z bombą czasową Mocy Żywiołowej, by zaatakować Makuta w ich bazie. Udało im się, lecz ich plan został szybko odkryty przez Makuta. Gali wytworzyła ścianę mgły, dzięki czemu Toa mogli uciec wykopanym przez Onuę tunelem. Jednakże, po krótkim czasie ucieczki, Tahu zdał sobie sprawę, że Makuta nie podążają za nim. Wydedukował z tego, że Makuta wierzą, iż udadzą się do Codrexu, gdzie też planowali się udać, i tam ich zaatakują z zaskoczenia. Tahu nakazał Onule zawracać i trzej Toa wydostali się z tunelu, po czym wyskoczyli w powietrze i zbliżali do Codrexu z nieba, chronieni mgłą otaczającą bagna. Tam odkryli, że Makuta rzeczywiście udali się do Codrexu. Tahu szybko wymyślił plan i trzej Toa uderzyli zmasowanym atakiem Makuta. Jednakże, plan został szybko odkryty przez Makuta i walka stanęła w pacie. Ku nieszczęściu Toa, do Makuta Mistika dołączyli Makuta Phantoka wraz ze swymi Matoranami Cienia, oprócz Mutrana i Icaraxa. Przytłoczony liczbą wroga, Tahu nakazał reszcie objąć pozycję obronne, ale nieskutecznie. Przybici do pola energetycznego Codrexu, Toa zmierzyli się z Antrozem, który przygotowywał niszczący podmuch. Ku ich uldze, przybyli pozostali Toa Nuva z trzema Av-Matoranami - Tanmą, Photokiem i Solekiem i zjednoczyli się z Mistika. Razem, Toa Nuva przygotowali się do ostatecznej bitwy przeciwko Makuta. Podczas walki, pojawił się Takanuva i chwilowo odpędził Makuta. Tahu przedstawił Kamienny Klucz swym pobratymcom, w celu przygotowanie się do tego, co zamierzali zrobić. Poszli po tym do Codrexu, a Tahu udało się włożyć klucze do otworu, opuszczając barierę dookoła Codrexu. Gdy Toa Nuva weszli do środka, Tahu wyciągnął klucze, żeby żaden Makuta nie mógł za nimi podążyć. Jednakże, Antrozowi udało się przejść niezauważonemu. Wewnątrz, Onua wcisnął przycisk na maszynie, powodując, że platforma opadła w dół. W komnacie poniżej Toa odkryli trzy pojazdy: Axalarę T9, Jetraxa T6 i Rockoha T3. Gdy Lewa i Pohatu uwłaszczyli sobie Axalarę T9 i Rockoha T3, Antroz ukradł Jetraxa T6 i dwójka Toa udała się za nim w gonitwie. Wkrótce dołączył do nich też Kopaka. Gdy trzej Toa odeszli, Tahu, Gali i Onua zostali w Codrexie w nadziei na znalezienie sposobu na przebudzenie Mata Nui poprzez Kamienne Klucze. Odkryli jednak, że sposób z kluczami był zbyt powolny, więc zdecydowali, że jedyną słuszną drogą jest użycie Igniki. Jednakże, to oznaczało, że maska musi oddać swoje ciało i umysł, co źle przyjęła, próbując zabić przy tym Tahu. Ostatecznie jednak, maska zaakceptowała plan po tym, jak odkryła, że Matoro uczynił to samo i został przeto bohaterem. Onua odszedł po tym, by wspomóc walkę na zewnątrz. Będąc samemu z Gali, Tahu oznajmił, że od momentu wejścia do Codrexu odzyskał wszystkie szczegółowe wspomnienia przeszłości jego i jego drużyny, aż po przybycie na wyspę Mata Nui. Przeprosił za to Gali oraz za to, że podjął decyzję za nich by wstąpić do Kanistrów Toa, co spowodowało u nich długi sen. Gali przyjęła jego przeprosiny i wybaczyła mu. Razem, odkryli, że jedyną drogą ucieczki z Karda Nui były pojazdy, kierowane przez Lewę, Pohatu i Kopakę, gdyż były w stanie przejść przez ściany. Opuścił wtem Codrex i po raz ostatni zmierzył się z Makuta na Karda Nui. Gdy zaczęły się Burze Energii, Tahu i drużyna uciekli z Karda Nui, trzymając się trzech pojazdów. Gdy opuszczali Karda Nui, Pohatu powiedział, że wydawało mu się, że widzi Ignikę wylatującą z Codrexu. Rządy Teridaxa Sześciu Toa Nuva i Takanuva ostatecznie wrócili do wyspy-miasta Metru Nui bez większych obrażeń. Tam świętowali przebudzenie Mata Nui, lecz wkrótce zmierzyli się z Makutą Teridaxem, który przejął ciało Wielkiego Ducha i, co za tym idzie, przejął cały Wszechświat Matoran. Jakiś czas później, Tahu i większość Toa Nuva uciekło do Archiwów by schować się i przegrupować. Tahu został ciężko ranny przez grupę goniących ich Rahkshi. Gdy Turaga znaleźli Krahkę, ta poinformowała ich o tunelach, którymi mogliby uciec z Metru Nui. Tahu zaproponował plan by się rozdzielić i zacząć masowe zakłócenia we wszechświecie by podzielić uwagę Teridaxa. Twierdził bowiem, że ten nie będzie w stanie się do tego przyzwyczaić i straci kontrolę nad wszechświatem. Po dotarciu do linii brzegowej i kradzieży łódki, spotkali się z agentem Zakonu Mata Nui, Trinumą, który opowiedział im o zniszczeniu Daxii. Toa Nuva podzielili się by uniknąć schwytania. Tahu odkrył później, że Rahkshi najechały i przejęły Odinę, chociaż Mrocznym Łowcom udało się przenieść do Xii przed atakiem. Wysłał swoje odkrycie do Takanuvy w wiadomości przez system kurierski Rahi. Tahu zgrupował się z Kopeke, Lariską, Johmak, Krahką i Guardianem, by uzyskać kontakt z agentami Zakonu szukającymi broni i stworzyć obóz na Karzahni. Podczas dyskusji przy ognisku, Guardian, wyrażając swą dezaprobatę wobec planu, odszedł od ognia. Nagle, ziemia otworzyła się przed nim i wciągnęła go w dół. Pojawił się tuzin Exo-Toa i nakazał by grupa wróciła na Metru Nui. Tahu planował zagrać fałszywą kapitulację, lecz nagle pojawił się Onua i uratował ich. Po tym powiedział im, że agenci, których szukali, zostali porwani przez Rahkshi. Dyskutując o planach, Onua wysnuł teorię, że Teridax używał Rahkshi i Exo-Toa do monitorowania wszechświata, po czym wymyślił, aby zniszczyć ostatnie źródło Rahkshi, basen Zenergizowanego Protodermis na Daxii. Grupie udało się zniszczyć basen, zadając głęboki cios legionom Teridaxa. Tahu i Onua zaplanowali później zasadzkę na oddział Rahkshi. Nagle odwróciły się przed uruchomieniem pułapki, denerwując Toa. Wkrótce napotkali członka Zakonu Mata Nui, który poinformował ich, że wiele Rahkshi udało się na południe Wszechświata Matoran. Tahu nakazał członkowi Zakonu zebrać wsparcie i udać się na Południowe Wyspy by zniszczyć wszystkie zebrane tam Rahkshi. Podążając za Rahkshi na południe, spotkał się z Takanuvą. Wkrótce po tym doświadczyli ogromnego wstrząsu, a Tahu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ktoś atakował Teridaxa. Tahu stopił masę metalu spadającą ku nim i przypomniał Takanuvie, że zbierają Toa do pościgu. Kierując Takanuvę i armię Toa poza Wszechświat Matoran, dwójka została zaatakowana przez Glatorianina Gresha, lecz szybko go pokonali i odkryli, że są sprzymierzeńcami. Gdy Gresh dołączył do grupy, Tahu wpadł w trans. Tahu został przywitany przez Ignikę, która stworzyła wizję wyspy Mata Nui. Ignika dewoluowała go z powrotem do formy Toa Mata i wyjaśniła, że jego oryginalna forma jest potrzebna do użycia Złotej Zbroi, którą dla niego robiła wewnątrz starożytnego robota. Gdy Tahu obudził się i dostrzegł, że efekty iluzji były prawdziwe, on i Takanuva zaczęli odzyskiwać zbroję, lecz sześć fragmentów zostało rozrzuconych w różne kierunku przez podmuch energii stworzony przez Teridaxa. Tahu postanowił je odzyskać z pomocą Takanuvy i Gresha. W celu odzyskania fragmentu, Tahu wdał się w walkę z dowódcą wojennym Skakdi, Nektannem. Nektann wyzwał Toa Ognia na walkę opartą jedynie na sile, bez mocy żywiołu. Tahu zgodził się na to, mówiąc, że zrobi wszystko by pokonać Skakdi, na co Nektann odparł, że już wygrał przez zmianę postawy Tahu. Wielkodusznie ignorując Skakdi, Tahu użył swojej mocy ciepła by stopić pancerz Nektanna, lecz pozwolił mu żyć, dowodząc, że jest prawdziwym Toa. Wraz ze swoimi sojusznikami, Tahu udało się uzyskać komplet Złotej Zbroi i przywdziać ją. Uwolnił energię pancerza, niszcząc Kraata atakujących Rahkshi i otrzymując ich energię. Szok spowodowany u Teridaxa dał Mata Nui szansę, której potrzebował, pokonując Makutę. Tahu i Takanuva patrzyli jak Wszechświat Matoran upada, mając nadzieję, że Teridax naprawdę upadł. Używając swej nowej mocy wzroku cieplnego, nadanej mu przez Złotą Zbroję, Tahu wypala znak Trzech Praw w piasku. Mata Nui uzdrawia krainę po zjednoczeniu planet w Spherus Magna, a ciało robota, w którym przebywał, upadło. Tahu i inni udali się na miejsce zdarzenia i odkryli Ignikę, wciąż mieszczącą w sobie ducha Mata Nui. Mata Nui wykazał swą chęć pozostania neutralnym w celu pozwolenia innym na odbudowę i również poprosił by znaleźli Wielkie Istoty; Tahu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że powinni uhonorować jego życzenia i zaprosił innych do zbudowania nowego społeczeństwa. Spherus Magna Integracja dwóch kultur okazała się trudna dla Tahu, który współpracował z Ackarem i Kiiną, przywódcami społeczeństwa Agori, w celu przekroczenia tych granic. Wciąż chcąc uhonorować prośbę Mata Nui, zebrał drużynę trzech Toa, Orde, Chiary i Zarii oraz jednego Glatorianina, Gelu, i wysłał ich by znaleźli Wielkie Istoty. Tahu wezwał też Gali by pomogła mu znaleźć miejsce na Nowe Atero. Choć szukali wzdłuż i wszerz, Tahu nie był w stanie znaleźć miejsca odpowiedniego na Nowe Atero, i oboje wrócili do obozowiska. W drodze powrotnej, zauważyli Toa Lesovikka kierującego się na północ, a po powrocie do obozu, odkryli, że jest oskarżany o morderstwo Karzahniego. Tahu zbadał zwłoki i odsunął Kopakę, mówiąc mu jak szkodliwe to zdarzenie może być dla relacji Agori/Matoran. Poinformował też Kopakę gdzie widział Lesovikka, i Kopaka oraz Pohatu wkrótce ruszyli by go znaleźć. Tahu zaoferował im swoją pomoc, ale Kopaka przekonał Toa Ognia, że jego zadaniem jest wzmocnienie i utrzymanie dobrych relacji pomiędzy dwoma ludami. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym alternatywny uniwersum, Tahu, wraz z innymi Toa Mata, został przedwcześnie przebudzony i poprowadzony ścieżką zła i korupcji przez Toa Tuyet. Gdy Takanuva przez przypadek pojawił się w tej rzeczywistości, spotkał Tahu w swojej formie Mata, wraz z Kopaką, którzy zaatakowali Takanuvę, więżąc go w klatce. Później, w bitwie na zewnątrz Koloseum, Tahu został zabity przez Mrocznego Łowcę, Primala. Alternatywny Wszechświat Spherus Magna Tahu w pewnym czasie został przemieniony w Toa Nuva w tym wymiarze, gdzie Makuta nigdy się nie zbuntowali. Pojawiał się we wioskach Agori po odbudowie Spherus Magna i raz opowiedział Tardukowi jak Mata Nui oddał swe moce w Dolinie Labiryntu. Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa W tej rzeczywistości, Tahu towarzyszył Jallerowi i Kopace w odpędzaniu Rahkshi, które przebiły się przez próby zapieczętowania Wszechświata Matoran Pohatu i Hewkiego, zabijając obu Toa Kamienia. Cechy i umiejętności Tahu jest jednym z najśmielszych, najbardziej zagorzałych i najodważniejszych Toa; jednakże, te cechy często pojawiają się w formie impulsywności i agresji. Mimo tej wady, jest niesamowicie lojalny i opiekuńczy wobec swej drużyny, szczególnie wobec Gali. Bycie liderem bierze na poważnie, ale staje się często niecierpliwy i nieskłonny do wysłuchania opinii swych pobratymców. Osobowość Tahu często zderza się z tą Kopaki, choć ostatecznie szanują siebie nawzajem. Gali również czasami denerwuje się z jego powodu, szczególnie gdy ten zachowuje się bezmyślnie. Po tym gdy Lewa został uwolniony spod władzy Krana, Tahu miał problemy z zaufaniem mu, głównie dlatego, że niegdyś, ku niewiedzy wszystkich, sam na krótko nosił Krana i dlatego znał ich moc, lecz jego zaufanie wróciło, gdy Lewa ukazał, że zaryzykują wszystko dla bezpieczeństwa Matoran w trakcie ataku Bohroków. Tahu dojrzał w wielkim stopniu od momentu swych początków, częściej słuchając drużyny i czekając przed walką na odpowiedni plan. Jako Toa Ognia, Tahu posiada umiejętność manipulacji tymże żywiołem i jest w stanie tworzyć kule ognia, pochłaniać ciepło i emitować płomienie. Po przemianie w Toa Nuva te moce znacząco wzrosły, lecz musiały być połączone z jego symbolem Nuva. Odkrył też jak zacząć przebieg mocy żywiołu, a potem pozostawić ją na własne funkcjonowania, dzięki czemu jest w stanie stworzyć czasowe podmuchy ognia. Po powrocie do formy Toa Mata, moc żywiołu Tahu zmalała, a jego połączenie z symbolem Nuva zanikło. Maska i bronie Jako Toa Mata, Tahu nosił Kanohi Hau, Maskę Osłony, która chroniła go przed przewidzianymi atakami, lecz nie przed zasadzką. Zdobył niegdyś pięć innych Wielkich Masek i wymienił je oraz swoją Hau w Kini-Nui na Złotą Kanohi by przygotować się na zejście do Mangaii. W jego oryginalnej formie dzierżył Miecz Ognia, przez który mógł przewodzić ogień i podgrzewać przedmioty do temperatury topnienia. Gdy stał się Toa Nuva, Tahu zyskał Hau Nuva, Maskę Osłony Nuva, która pozwalała mu na dzielenie jej mocy między innymi. Maska ta zastąpiła jego Złotą Kanohi i Tahu został zmuszony do poszukiwań pięciu Kanohi Nuva by zastąpić stracone moce. Maski te jednak zostały zniszczony, gdy one i Ta-Suva utonęły z Ta-Koro w lawie po ataku Rahkshi. Do czasu uzyskania Zbroi Adaptacyjnej dzierżył bliźniacze Miecze Magmy, które po połączeniu tworzyły deskę do lawasurfingu. W Zbroi Adaptacyjnej, Tahu Nuva nosił wyposażenie adaptacyjne, w którego skład wchodziły Obrotowe Ostrza Ognia i Miotacz Duchów Nynrah. Gdy wrócił do swej niegdysiejszej formy Toa Mata, Hau Nuva Tahu została zmieniona w zwyczajną Hau, przez co stracił możliwość aktywacji Kanohi Nuva. Dalej nosił broń adaptacyjną, która przyjęła formę jego dawnego Miecza Ognia. Tahu zebrał też i przywdział Złotą Zbroję na swą zdewoluowaną oryginalną formę. Złota Zbroja, po zniszczeniu Rahkshi, przekazała Tahu moce wszystkich Kraata, które owa zbroja spaliła. Przykładami są Wzrok Cieplny i przyspieszone leczenie. Statystyki BIONICLE.com Informacje o zestawie Tahu Mata był pierwszym stworzonym zestawem i został wydany latem 2001 roku jako jeden ze średnich zestawów Toa. Zawierał 33 części. Można było obracać zębatką na plecach modelu by poruszać jego prawą ręką, w której dzierżył miecz. Części tego zestawu mogły być połączone z tymi Onuy i Pohatu Mata, by zbudować Toa Kaita Akamai, używając instrukcji podzielonej na trzy instrukcje, jedną na każdy zestaw. W lecie 2002 roku, wraz z innymi Toa Nuva, wydany został także Tahu Nuva. Zawierał 36 części. Ruszając zębatką na jego plecach, oba ramiona machały w różne kierunki. Jego Miecze Magmy mogły zostać przyłączone do stóp by stworzyć Deskę Lawasurfingową. Przez połączenie jego części i instrukcji z tymi Pohatu Nuva i Onuy Nuva, można było zbudować Akamai Nuva. W celu promocji filmu, BIONICLE: Maska Światła, Tahu pojawił się jako jedna z zabawek brytyjskiego Burger King w 2003 roku. Zabawka ta ukazuje go w formie podobnej do tej z filmu. Nie jest ona kompatybilna z częściami Lego. thumb|left|150px|Tahu Nuva Mistika z 2008 roku Tahu Nuva pojawił się raz jeszcze latem 2008 roku w formie Zbroi Adaptacyjnej Mistika. Ten set zawiera 73 części. Na plecach ma element, dzięki któremu może łączyć się z każdym zestawem Matorana 2008 roku, chociaż nie przedstawiono go z żadnym, czy to w zestawie, czy w historii (pudełko pokazuje demonstrację z Solekiem). Części Tahu 2009 roku mogą być połączone z częściami Gali i Onuy tego samego rocznika i przy użyciu instrukcji na LEGO.com można z nich zbudować członka Zakonu Mata Nui, Trinumę. Tahu w formie Mistika był również częścią promocji BIONICLE "Happy Meala" w późnej fazie 2008 roku. Była to mała figurka akcji i nie posiadała kompatybilności z częściami Lego. Tahu został wydany jako część ostatniej linii zestawów BIONICLE, BIONICLE Stars. Zestaw miał przypominać pierwszą formę Toa Mata i zawiera 19 części. Zestaw Tahu, jak reszta z linii Stars, zawiera jeden z sześciu elementów Złotej Zbroi, w tym przypadku Złotą Hau. Tahu może zostać połączony z pięcioma innymi "Gwiazdami" by uformować Gaardusa; instrukcje zestawu zostały pokazane na BIONICLE.com. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Scott McNeil udzielił głosu Tahu w Masce Światła. W polskiej wersji językowej był to Jacek Rozenek. *Tahu był jedynym Toa Nuva z jedynie jedną Kanohi Nuva, gdyż pozostałe pięć, które zdobył, zostały zniszczone wraz z utonięciem Ta-Koro; jego Kanohi Nuva wróciła wkrótce do formy zwyczajnej Wielkiej Maski. *Tahu jako postać wystąpił na największej ilości okładek komiksów. **Jest też jedyną postacią, którą wystąpiła na pierwszej i ostatniej okładce komiksów. *Początkowo Tahu miał nosić imię Flame (Płomień). Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Tahu Linki zewnętrzne * Instrukcja budowy Tahu Mata na LEGO.com * Instrukcja budowy Tahu Nuva na LEGO.com * Instrukcja budowy Tahu Mistika na LEGO.com * Instrukcja budowy Tahu Stars na LEGO.com en:Tahu (2001) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Toa Mata Kategoria:Toa Nuva